Application software currently exists that can provide useful data to its users based on geographic information. However, the data provided is usually visually based (e.g., provided in the form of showing the location of entities on a map), and of a historical nature (e.g., a particular entity was located at a certain point at a certain time). While this information is useful in allowing users to visually understand the geographical relationships between entities, it is of a historical and generic nature. Historical, because the data being viewed is data that was collected in the past and is unchanging. Generic, because the view of the data is not tailored for any one person and their interests.
These types of systems are excellent tools for people working in situations where time and safety are of no concern. However, they are inadequate tools for people whose situations are time-critical, and whose environments are unstable and possibly hostile.
People in these situations do not have the time to perform exhaustive data searches and to decide on and enter the data necessary to execute. It would be desirable for a system to push geo-targeted and context-sensitive information to users that is critical to the users' task at hand.